Bobbi loses it
by MoonlightForgotten
Summary: Bobbi Morse frowned at her ex-husband-how was he so capable of making her consider murder. Huntingbird drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Bobbi Morse frowned at her ex-husband-how was he so capable of making her consider murder. And this time, it wasn't to shut him up; this time it was to save him.

She tilted her head to the side as she studied his body language; tense but not in a lot of pain. She supposed the people who were holding him captive weren't hitting him very hard-that or he is better at hiding his pain than when they were married. As another punch connected with his jaw, she heard a groan of pain and noticed that he was no bleeding. She didn't think she could wait much longer to get word from Coulson that it was okay to move in-How did he not understand that Hunter's cover had been BLOWN!

Her gun was tightly between her fingers, she didn't care how much trouble she got into-if that man touched him again, she was pulling the trigger.

Bobbi surprised herself when her finger twinged and a bullet flew through the hair into the assailants head milliseconds before he could punch Hunter again; she hadn't meant to actually shoot the guy. All 6 sets of eyes on the floor flew up to look at her-she was in the shadows, so it would be hard to see her. Unfortunately, that didn't stop five of them to aim their guns in her general direction and open fire.

She barely managed to jump down, missing the bullets, but felt one go through her arm. She almost stopped because of the pain, but continued to find cover. As she skidded behind a barrel, she heard Coulson's voice.

"I told you to wait, Morse!"

A grunt was her reply.

"Go!" Coulson exclaimed and the gun fire increased.

Bobbi forced herself up, eyes barely taking notice of the crimson red liquid making a slippery pile on the floor next to her, and fired at the men. She hoped that her mess-up didn't get Hunter killed; who was still chained to a chair, defenceless. How could she be so stupid.

The fight was over soon, and apart from a few bruises, Hunter was fine. She, however, was forced by Simmons to remain on bed-rest, surely she couldn't have lost _that_ much blood.

"That was stupid, you know," Hunter told her as he walked into her bedroom, the next day. He had a nasty shiner but otherwise looked unharmed-and clean.

"Only I'm allowed to tie you to a chair and beat you," Bobbi joked, instantly making it all a lot lighter than it probably would have been.

"Oh, really now?" Hunter asked her with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

She frowned, she didn't want to think about a _next time_. "We should get away, for a little while. I day, or a weekend or a week." She suggested, what she wanted to say, was that she wanted to get away forever. Run away from SHIELD and this business, and spend their time together. He had mentioned it to her a few times-usually when she came back injured. And she now understood why. And she now realised how much she loved his idea.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Spain, Paris, Italy... England."

Hunter smiled, "How about you rest, and if you still want to go next week-we'll go. Wherever you want."

Bobbi looked at him, surprised. He agreed. "No. Let's go now, just pack up and leave. Please, Lance."

"You've just been shot, you're not thin-"

"I am thinking clearly." Bobbi interrupted him. "Besides, there's no point me being here. Why not now? I'm injured, I'm not of any use and I'll just get in the way."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes."

Hunter sighed, "Okay. There's an airport about thirty minutes down the road, we can just pick the first flight going out and see where it takes us."

Bobbi smiled, "Perfect."

Thanks for reading.

All belongs to marvel agents of shield!


	2. Chapter 2

Bobbi watched Hunter as he walked ahead of her with both of their go bags. They didn't need many belongings and could have probably filled one bag in total - but, they were still divorced and didn't want to confuse matters. She briefly remembered when she had by-accidentally worn one of his t-shirts when they were sharing a suitcase. Now, a suitcase was definitely too big.

As they walked through security, after choosing to go to Canada, she realized that this would be their first official holiday together. They never managed to go on holiday when they were together - unless Hunter accepted visiting her mother; which he didn;t.

She sped up slightly and took his hand, gaining his instant attention. "This is our first holiday which isn't also a mission," she informed him, wondering if he knew.

"Or visiting your mother," Hunter added with a knowing smirk.

Bobbi couldn't help but laugh at that, she predicted that he would have thought something of them lines, but to actually say it out loud just got to her. "You're missing the point," she said, something she had stated several times over the time she knew him.

"What do you think it says about us that we chose to go to _Canada_ on our first vacation. I would have pegged us for Peru, Hawaii, a war zone," he listed nonchalantly. He released her hand and placed it on her back when they had to go passed a crowd of people, before returning to her side.

"We make any location interesting," she commented before looking up to see where they needed to be for their flight in thirty minutes - one of the reasons they had chosen Canada because it left them with ample time to get to the gate without having to rush. They weren't the kind of people who wanted to wait around while they were doing something spontaneous; she had always been the type of person who overthought the decisions they were making. As she began to think about it now, understanding Hunter's original reluctance to suddenly leave with her, she wished they had chosen a flight they had to rush to.

Hunter looked at her as they continued to walk, she could almost tell that he knew what she was thinking. "It's not too late to turn back," he supplied, though, even as he said those words, she could feel the wall between the rebuilding itself quickly.

Bobbi knew she wasn't completely at fault when it came to the breakdown of their marriage, but she definitely played an active part in it. One of her biggest regrets had been pulling away from him and using work as an excuse, especially because her work schedule had been extensive at the time. The distance between them had built beyond repair and eventually, it exploded. "Nope, no turning back," she decided, moving closer to him so they were hip to hip as they walked, with her arm thrown over his shoulders as he slid more firmly around her waist. "We just have to remember to text somebody and tell them."

He looked at her as he let out a chuckle. "My phone has been buzzing non-stop for the last half an hour - I think they've noticed that we're missing."

Instinctively, she hit him, which resulted in making him laugh more. She turned, halting them both to the stop, and retrieved his phone from his front pocket. She saw Simmons' name on the phone, but the call cut off before she had the chance to answer. Two seconds later, it rang again, this time it was Mack. Pulling them to the side, where there wasn't going to be anybody listening in, she answered the call and put it on speaker-phone.

"Yo," Hunter greeted, grinning at her.

"Where are you?" Mack asked simply.

"What have you done with my patient! She was not allowed to leave the base with her injuries," Simmons called in the background, her voice gradually getting louder, showing that she had walked towards the phone.

Hunter's eyes searched her face, she knew what he was looking for, and let out a smile when he said, "we'll be back in a week."

"Or two," she decided to add. Ignoring what Simmons was then saying, she leant forward and captured Hunter's lips in hers. "We'll call you later," she said once she had broken the kiss with him. Waiting a few seconds to listen to the biologist's words, she watched Hunter laugh in amusement and then hung up, turning his phone off and returning it to his front pocket. "Let's go then."

"You're amazing."

Hunter's words reminded her of a simpler time when they had been truly happy, when both of them would randomly compliment the other. Just like this. This was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I decided to add another chapter to this story due to** letitrainletitsnowdontletmego **'s request. It has been over a year, but I hope it is still welcomed :)**

 **I love AoS and these two characters. I may add more, but I am unsure.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
